


Kindred Spirits

by thesometimeswarrior



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: He doesn’t miss the War.





	

He doesn’t miss the War. He misses knowing who he is, and what he is supposed to do without having to navigate complex moral conundrums. He does not miss the blood, the guns. There are things about it that he is glad he missed. (He is not sure he would be able to live with his country— with Howard—after Hiroshima, Nagasaki.) 

He doesn’t miss the war, but he misses living in a country where people know what it is to be at war.

Maria Hill says they volunteered, calls them nuts.

“We’re not at war,” she says.

“They are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
